In dip lubrication systems, also referred to as splash lubrication systems, components such as gears are rotated through an oil sump. The rotating components then splash the lubricant on adjacent parts, thereby lubricating them. Drive axles and transmissions typically have several gear sets that are splash lubricated from an oil sump or reservoir. As the gears turn in the oil, the gears and bearings are coated with the circulating oil. At high speeds, the gears are essentially pumping the oil, creating a force corresponding to energy or shear losses in the fluid. Although one does not want to unduly reduce the amount of lubricant in the system, the immersion depth of the component into the oil relates to power loss. The deeper the component is immersed in the oil, the greater the power loss. Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce power loss without decreasing the overall volume of the lubricant within the system.
There is a need for a lubrication system and method for reducing power loss, such as in dip lubrication systems, that addresses present challenges and characteristics such as those discussed above.